The Midnight Scrolls of Stella Fly
by Omegafrost
Summary: A new power is on the rise in Equestria, one that will not be easily defeated. Can anypony hope to stand a chance against this villain, especially when it is a pony nopony ever knew? This is Midnight Meteor, and with the help of a pegasus named Stella Fly, he will discover that the impossible isn't always going to stay that way.
1. Introductions of a Strange Kind

OUT OF FRAME

Well hey everyone, I'm finally back from the grave where I was stuck for so long. So we've got a new story this time, a journey of my OC and my cowriter's OC, sure the mane six will be in here too but, they'll be more background for a while.

Now I'm sure I'd bore you all by prattling along so yeah. Without further adue, let us dive into the new story, The Midnight Scrolls of Stella Fly.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions of a Strange Kind

Chaos, that's the only word that could be used to describe what was going on in Ponyville currently. The sky was discolored, the clouds were pink, the ground resembled a checkerboard, and at the center of it all was a dark coated stallion's destination. Discord, the God of Chaos and Disharmony. This stallion was of an average size, dark brown coat that would sometimes resemble the color of a certain black licorice flavor he found absolutely dreadful. His mane was not particularly taken care of, it would appear as if he simply ran a comb over it every morning to slightly spike it up. His eyes were a deep and unsettling shade of red, which had put him in good favor with a residential DJ when he first arrived, although he barely interacted with her.

He was of the unicorn breed, not pompous about it however like many in Canterlot were. His cutie mark was of a pitch black circle surrounded by a crescent, his parents believing it resembled a meteor going through a crescent moon that his mother remembered seeing on the night he was born. Thus, in their mind, they believed it was destiny to name him Midnight Meteor.

While most of the ponies Midnight saw were galloping away in fear from some monstrosity that was pursuing them, he was simply trotting towards the cause of the problem. He had decided to take matters into his own hooves after witnessing a fight that Equestria's so called "Heroes" had gotten into and caused them to separate.

Midnight was not in particular the one to even attempt to play hero, but if he was to fulfill his dream of, well, BEING the villain to conquer Equestria, he just could not do with having some mismatched freak tearing it asunder before his plan was near fruition.

However, due to the failed attempts of the villains who were defeated, Midnight had a very useful set of notes that would serve to ensure that he would not make the same mistakes as his predecessors had.

The current notes on Discord detailed that it was incredibly effective to keep the bearers split apart by altering their personalities, rendering their ultimate weapon useless and leaving the villain unopposed.

As he was moving, Midnight as stopped by a seemingly panicked mare with a light green coat, panting as if she had flown a marathon. "W-what..." she began, fatigue clearly evident in her voice at first before she took a few deep breaths, "What are you doing idiot, that's where Discord is so stay away from there!"

The only response she had gotten however was a shove aside as he spoke in a dark tone, "I am aware that is where the cause of this destruction is from, and it is exactly where I intend to head since your so called 'heroes' have abandoned you over their petty squabbles. However unlike the rest of you foolish ponies, I am not going to allow pathetic emotions such as Fear to stop me from halting and reversing this destruction." As soon as that sentence was finished, Midnight about faced and continued his steady march towards his foe.

Of course, the pale green pegasus wasn't just going to just let this crazy stallion before her head to his death. "W-wait up! I'm coming with!" she shouted before using her wings to gain a big enough boost of speed to catch up, "No pony could do something like what you seem to be bent on doing alone."

Seeing that she was basically volunteering her services (mostly as cannon fodder) Midnight regarded the mare silently. She had a rather unruly, hot pink colored mane, it was as if she had given up on keeping it neat and just let it go whichever way it so chose. Her eyes were a dull shade of yellow, almost amber in his opinion. The cutie mark adorning her flank was a white cloud with two light blue wings attached to it. Overall she wasn't much to look at, but since his opponent would be a god, Midnight could use her as a pony shield.

"Fine," he began slowly, "You can accompany me, but do not get in my way. Do you understand me, Mare?" This prompted a huff from the addressed pony which was followed by, "My name is Stella, thanks for asking by the way."

Turning away, the dark brown pony responded with a short, "I don't care," before he resumed his trek, now with a slightly ticked Stella in tow. "Do you even have a plan for when you do reach him?" she inquired, "I mean seriously, a unicorn against a being like that? It's a death sentence!" A snort resounded from her brown acquaintance before he spoke, "Of course I have a plan, I'm not suicidal after all."

In a strange way, it comforted the light green pony that this crazy stallion she chose to help had thought up a plan before charging into battle. "Well," began the mare as she stretched her wings as they moved, "You going to let me in on it?" The only response being a resounding, "No" before the party fell into a deafening silence. Neither spoke, mostly because Midnight was too focused on the task at hand while Stella just couldn't think of anything to say.

After a good twenty minutes or so, the duo finally laid eyes on Discord himself, but he wasn't alone. The group of mares that Midnight had spoke of before seemed to be back into the swing of things and charging up their weapon, while the villain it was aimed towards was currently suffering from a fit of laughter.

"I think that lot has you covered..." Was Stella's unnecessary comment as a rainbow was fired from their direction, turning the draconequus to solid stone while simultaneously reversing all of the modifications he had made to Equestria.

A quick glance was all Stella needed to see that Midnight seemed to be taking notes on the spectacle, before stowing the notepad..somewhere. He then turned and started walking away, "Seems they managed to pull themselves together, my efforts were not needed."

"Well I could have told you that..." Stella said as she turned to follow, only to find that Midnight had vanished. "What..." she slowly said while looking around, "Where did...who was that colt?"

"What a strange mare..." was Midnight's only spoken words as he made his way towards the edge of town, heading back to camp to rest for a while.

* * *

"Well there you are!" Sounded a familiar voice from behind Midnight, prompting him to turn from looking at the water flowing underneath the bridge to Stella. In a bitter tone, Midnight spoke tiredly "Oh, it's you Mare, shouldn't you be celebrating your precious heroines' victory over Discord? Dancing and singing about the 'Magic of Friendship' and all that garbage?" Sitting down beside him, the pegasus replied, "Nah, that's not really my thing. I mean I like friendship and all but don't shove it in my face, you know what I mean?"

This caused a silent chuckle to escape from the red eyed unicorn beside her before he nodded, "I do know what you mean, not to mention their absolutely terrible singing voices, claws on a chalkboard if you ask me." This in turn caused the mare to laugh softly, "See we have one thing in common! So do you think...you could maybe...tell me your name?" Stella nervously asked, looking down at the rushing water below to avoid the stallion stranger's gaze.

She had lost hope after a few minutes of silence so she looked up, only to see a piece of paper on the ground where he was, which she picked up and read aloud to herself, "Midnight Meteor...so that's his name...what a weird stallion."

* * *

OUT OF FRAME

And that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Ingredients: The Gathering

OUT OF FRAME

Well once again, here we are. Me writing this chapter with my co-writer, and you readers more than likely skipping past this to get to the good stuff. I won't waste any more time then

* * *

Chapter 2: Ingredients: The Gathering

The world was a bit of a blur as Stella soared through the sky, searching for Midnight. Now anypony would think it was cliché for a mare to spend the next day searching high and low for a mysterious stallion, most would say she was smitten with him. Of course, that couldn't be any further from the truth. In reality all the messy mane mare wanted to do was tease him about how he was shy when there wasn't chaos swirling all around.

She was about to give up after her third hour of searching until she laid eyes on a very familiar coat color walking down the street below her with a plain black saddlebag on his back. Flying towards the ground, Stella landed with a soft thump as she turned to him. "Well hello again," she began while walking beside Midnight, "It was kind of rude of you to disappear on me the other day."

Sensing the slight cockiness in her tone, Midnight responded in turn, "I simply ran out of bucks to give, so I left." Believing that this stallion was trying to act tougher than he actually was, the light green pegasus let out a teasing accusation, "Are you sureeeee? You seemed to care enough to give me your name, Midnight."

With a small sigh, Midnight turned to Stella as he spoke, "I believed that it would be common courtesy to give you my name at the very least." The witty mare already had a retort ready however, "Really? I always thought common courtesy would include saying goodbye to ponies when you leave and actually talking to them."

Having enough of this annoying pony, the dark brown unicorn let out in a tone that reflected such, "Is there a relevant reason you decided to bug me?" Going on the slight defensive this time, the response from Stella was, "I just wanted to talk, you looked lonely"

"Well now you spoke, and finishing speaking is the first step towards leaving." Was his venomous reply as he started moving away from her at an increased pace, which was matched a few seconds later. "You can't get rid of me that easily," was the cheeky statement from the unfortunate stallion's annoyance. However before he could respond the pegasus had cut him off with a question, "So where are you going anyway? Maybe I could lend a helping hoof."

Feeling a sense of déjà vu as he silently regarded the mare, Midnight heaved a sigh, "Considering where exactly I am going, I suppose it wouldn't harm anypony if you came along with me to assist." Smiling at the answer, Stella made no attempt to hide her happiness as she chirped, "That's great! So what are we doing and where are we going?"

Smirking as he answered her, the mare got a slightly sinister vibe as he responded, "Somewhere that ordinary ponies dare not to tread, and where even fewer of those brave souls who enter manage to leave."

* * *

"Uh...not to rain on your parade but...isn't this place supposed to be dangerous?" Was Stella's question to her companion as they stood near the entrance to the Everfree forest. The stallion she was with didn't show the slightest hesitation as he answered, while simultaneously entering the dark forest, "Only if you don't know what to avoid, you can leave if you're too scared to accompany me Mare"

Puffing her chest out, the pegasus said in a tone of bravery that betrayed her words, "Pshh, I'm not scared... just... skeptical of your plan, that I hope that you have.." Clearly being able to see her will to go with him was diminishing, Midnight kept up the pressure, "Of course I have a plan, only a fool would dive head first into potentially life threatening danger without a plan of attack."

Audibly swallowing as she began to follow, the now slightly trembling Stella spoke softly, more to herself than to the dark stallion, "Danger... I'm... sure we'll be fine...after all he has a plan so...so we'll be fine, yeah...yeah totally." Knowing that she was still going to be with him, a very foul grumble escaped from a certain pony's mouth as their attempt to escape the other's presence failed.

Midnight's horn began to be enveloped in a soft red aura as he used his magic to open his saddlebag and began filling it with seemingly random plants of various colors, red, green, blue, yellow, orange, even from the bottom of the murky bodies of water he was beside there were plants floating into his saddlebag.

Stella was busy admiring the entire spectacle, she hadn't personally seen magic being used in such perfect harmony like this. Any magic she saw was for little things like moving a book or cleaning a table, this was something else entirely. Everything had its place, everything had a reason for being there...but after snapping out of her daze the pegasus asked, "That's cool and all but...what can I do?"

A clear flask floated over to the messy maned mare as her focused partner replied, "Find a body of water that appears to be slimy and try your best to collect the slime. I will focus on gathering the honeycombs and beehive husks." Without another word he began using his magic to knock down any beehives he could see, making sure to have the bees go after any bait he could use before approaching the now ruined structure.

Using the combined forces of his hooves and his magic, the dark chocolate colored unicorn was able to collect two whole honeycombs, the entire husk of the beehive, and then be able to bottle five jars of honey for him to sell after he mixes it according to his secret recipe.

Now not many would believe Midnight if he told them, but he was actually the founder and owner of the Forever Free Honey brand. Course nopony knew where they got their base honey from, and there have been many imitation attempts to try to make a profit off his brand. However everypony kept coming back to the Forever Free Honey, and with the dark brown unicorn himself being the unknown owner, it is definitely true that he always has a steady income of bits going his way.

Looking over at Stella who had just finished gathering a decent amount of slime, both on her body and in the flask, Midnight asked, "Did the task treat you well Mare?" Clearly not pleased with the amount of slime that had collected on her mane and coat, the mint green mare responded in an irritated tone while attempting to shake off any slime she could, "I regret ever talking to you..."

"I had a feeling you would say that," was the unicorn's amused reply, "Now we only have one more thing left to get then we'll be done gathering ingredients." Sighing, the pegasus spoke in an exhausted tone, "Let's just get this over with...I want to go home..."

Inwardly grinning, Midnight believed that she finally has had enough of a day in his life, but at this point he had grown used to her presence so...maybe he'd offer her a chance to do this again with him. "We will go home...after we gather some Timberwolf bark" Alarms were going off in her head now, as she shakily managed to get out, "Y-you're kidding r-right?"

In a dead serious tone the only reply Stella received was a, "Nope, hope you can fly incredibly fast with those wi-" He abruptly cut himself off mid sentence, ear twitching as he heard a familiar thumping noise in the distance that was closing fast. Much to his pegasus companion's confusion, Midnight threw a hoof over her mouth and dragged her with him as he hid in a bush, barely breathing as he kept the now struggling Stella still.

The unicorn was correct in hearing what he thought he did, those thumps belonged to a pack of the very creature they were just discussing, Timberwolves. As they grew closer, the smell of rotting wood and sap filled the air, causing Midnight's heart rate to quicken, matching the rate of the now petrified pegasus that was beside him.

The largest of the beasts was sniffing around the bush that the two were hiding in, causing the unicorn and pegasus alike to internally panic, believing they would be discovered before a snapping twig caught its attention. One growl and bark later and the pack was racing after the source of the sound, leaving Midnight able to heave a sigh of relief before he and Stella clambered out of the bush.

"I-I think we s-should go..." was her shaky statement, to which he nodded, "First good idea you have had all day, follow me."

* * *

The duo had not stopped once as they galloped their way out of the forest, manes and coats matted down with sweat as they stumbled while looking for the closest piece of soft grass to collapse on.

"I...I have never..ran so much so fast in...my life..." Stella panted out, sucking in as much air as possible to relax her muscles and slow her heart rate. Midnight on the other hoof was focusing on catching his breath alone and not on conversation as they both rested in their chosen grassy areas.

After the two ponies had recovered, Midnight was the first to break the ice, "So...since you were useful today...perhaps you'd like to assist me again tomorrow?"

* * *

OUT OF FRAME

And there we go! That's a wrap people! Hope you readers have been enjoying the story so far, and leave reviews, comments, and follows/favorites as you see fit!

Next time: A certain lavender pony's selfish spell casting has a profound effect on Stella, leaving Midnight to have to do his best to resist the spell's effects as he lends a reluctant helping hoof to the mare responsible.

Till next time, have a wonderful day!


End file.
